Stomach Aches
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: Thad has a tummy ache and Flint tries to make it all better. Another fluffy Flad one-shot based on admiller's Welcome ot Hogwarts stories.


**Ill never stop.**

**More Flad from admiller's Welcome to Hogwarts verse (check my favourites!)**

**In this one Thad has a tummy ache, and Flint comforts him **

**For almostamber1018, who once again came up with the idea and has a tummy ache as well :(**

**It was done quickly and is unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Anywyas, I hope you all enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Pet?" Flint asked, looking up at Thad. Thad was sitting across from him at the table they were both seated at in the Gryffindor common room, and had just emitted another low groan. The fifth one that evening.<p>

"M'fine…" Thad muttered, though he had a light sheen of sweat on his unusually pale face and his hands had moved to clutch his abdomen.

"You sure?" Flint asked, a knot forming in his stomach as he looked on at Thad whose face scrunched up again, as if in pain. "Pet, you really don't look well."

"It's nothing." Thad sighed, resting his head on top of his unfinished Runes essay, looking away from Flint. "Just a stomach ache."

"Stomach ache?" Flint was immediately concerned, abandoning his side of the table to kneel beside Thad, who was still hunched over the table, clutching his stomach. "Pet you don't look well. Let me take you to the hospital wing."

"I-I don't want to." Thad muttered, though he groaned again. "I don't think I can walk all the way down there."

He groaned again, his whole body flinching.

"I-it hurts." He muttered feebly, his voice unusually high.

"Oh Pet…" Flint sighed, heartbroken as he watched the tears gather in his boyfriends eyes. Standing up quickly he began to pick up the book on the table, packing the quickly but carefully back into Thad's bag.

"W-what are you doing?" Thad asked quietly as Flint gently lift his head to put the Runes essay in the bag.

"I'm going to make you feel better." Flint said, shouldering the now full bag, resting a hand gently around Thad's shoulders.

"I'm going to lift you up okay?"

"W-what?"

"Trust me." Flint said, gently placing a hand under Thad until he was cradled in his arms. The change in position jostled Thad, who let out another low noise, more tears in his eyes.

"I-it hurts. I don't know what it is but it hurts."

"It'll be okay Pet." Flint soothed, swallowing the lump in his throat as he carefully began to climb the stairs to his dormitory, ignoring the looks of his fellow Gryffindors.

"So how was your little study date with Tha- What's wrong with him?" Dan's teasing tone quickly changed to one of concern as he took in the sight of Thad, cradled in Flint's arms, crying.

"Stomach ache." Flint said, placing Thad on his bed, ignoring his other roommates to look at Dan.

"Would you go to the Hospital Wing for me? Get something for stomach aches? If Pomfrey asks, say he was too weak to talk."

Dan nodded, turning to the other roommates.

"Right then, out you go. Can't you see they need their privacy for the moment?"

The other roommates rolled their eyes but followed Dan out the room, leaving Flint and Thad alone. When they had finally left Thad let out another small noise of pain.

"What is it Pet?" Flint asked again, kneeling next to the bed. Thad had curled into a small ball, his face buried in Flint's pillow.

"It hurts." Flint heard him reply, his voice muffled. Thad looked up from the pillow, tears in his pained eyes.

"Oh Pet I'm so sorry." Flint said, moving to sit on the side of the bed and grip Thad's sweaty hand. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle him but was afraid any more movement would only cause more pain.

"F-Flint?"

"Yes?" Flint asked eagerly, watching Thad attentively.

"I-I know this is already sort of babyish, what with me crying and you carrying me and all-"

"It wasn't babyish" Flint assured him, stroking his hair softly. "I hate seeing you in pain. Don't be embarrassed about you hurting."

Thad might have blushed; it was impossible to tell with his already flushed face.

"W-well I was just wondering. C-could you maybe hold me?" He asked in a small voice, his eyes already looking away nervously. "I-it always makes me feel better, when you hold me."

Flint's heart melted at the words as he moved wordlessly behind Thad, trying to gently maneuver him into his arms. Thad tensed and groaned a bit at the movement but settled himself so he was resting against Flint, sitting between his legs with his head on his shoulder. He sighed, snuggling in a bit.

"Better?" Flint asked hopefully, wondering where Dan was with the damn potion.

"Mmmhmmm" Thad said, and Flint was relieved to feel him relaxing a tiny bit. "It still hurts, but you're a good distraction."

"I'm sorry Pet." Flint said again, running his fingers through Thad's hair. "I hate knowing that you're in pain and I can't do anything."

"You are though." Thad said in a small voice. "I mean, you're holding me, and sent Dan to get the potion, and sent all those people away… You're helping me."

"I'd just feel a lot better knowing you're not in pain." Flint said, kissing the side of Thad's temple, swallowing another lump in his throat when Thad groaned and clutched his hand tightly, scrunching up his eyes.

"Ah… that hurts…" Thad muttered, blinking away tears. "I'm never eating food that Mum mails me ever again. I never trusted her spice cake at home, who knows why I trusted it today…" He muttered, tensing again and letting out a small whimper, tears rolling down his face.

"I wish I could make it better…" Flint muttered sadly, the hand that wasn't clutching Thad's hand resting lightly on top of his tense abdomen, ghosting over it lightly. "Dan will be back soon and it'll all be over, I promise."

Thad groaned again when Flint applied a bit more pressure on Thad's stomach, tensing.

"S-sorry…" Flint said, pulling his hand back only to have it be stopped by Thad.

"No k-keep going." Said Thad, so quiet Flint almost didn't hear him. "It felt nice."

Flint was willing to try anything at that point and continued to rub Thad's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch and tense under his hand before relaxing. Flint watched the smooth, pale skin being illuminated by the moonlight, the room silent except for Thad's occasional sighs and groans, both pleasant and pained. Flint kept rubbing softly, kissing the side of Thad's temple occasionally, praying that pain would go away and that Dan would hurry up.

"I've got it!"

Dan had finally burst into the room, clutching a small vial tightly in his hand.

"Pomfrey gave me this, said it's for basic stomach aches. She said if it doesn't work you have to bring him down there."

"Thank you." Thad whispered, clutching the bottle desperately has he unstoppered it, drinking it all down quickly.

It was a tense moment or two before Thad suddenly relaxed, sighing and resting fully against Flint, laughing lightly.

"Oh, I feel so much better now." Thad said breathlessly, Flint finally relaxing, letting out a shaky breath and smiling. "T-thank you so much, Dan. Really."

"No problem mate." Dan said with a small grin, turning towards the door again. "Now, I'll give you two another few minutes alone but then Jenkins has gotta go back cause of curfew and the rest of the guys want to sleep."

Flint laughed, nodding and Dan disappeared out the door with a departing smile.

"So… you feel better?" Flint asked hopefully, relaxing even more when Thad nodded sleepily, snuggling into him.

"Thank you for being here for me." Thad said with a small smile, cuddling fully with Flint now. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I could say the same about you, Pet." Flint said honestly, looking down at his shining eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Thad said sleepily, leaning up to give Flint a soft, gentle kiss, sighing when he pulled away, resting against Flint again and closing his eyes.

"Pet, you're gonna miss curfew if you fall asleep here."

"Mmmm, I don't care." Thad said sleepily. "Portions made me tired."

Flint laughed softly, scooping Thad into his arms, who didn't protest but offered a sleepy "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to your dorms." Flint said simply, climbing down the stars into the common room, which was desserted with the exception of his roommates, who looked sleepy and relieved when he came down.

"You'll get in trouble." Thad breathed, looking like he would protest but couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Sleep love." Flint said gently, already staring down the hallway. When he looked down again, Thad was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it<strong>

**And for anyone who follows my stories and is sick of all this Flad, I expect I'll be posting a new klaine one-shot soon! :D**


End file.
